Dracule Mihawk
| nomj = ジュラキュール・ミホーク | nomr = Jurakyūru Mihōku | nomf = Dracule Mihawk Juraquille Mihawk (anime) | première = Chapitre 50, Épisode 23One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 6 Chapitre 49 (p. 17) et Épisode 23 : Première apparition de Mihawk (dans l'ombre) | affiliation = 7 Capitaines CorsairesOne Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 8 Chapitre 69 (p. 6) et Épisode 31 : Mihawk est mentionné en tant que l'un des Sept Grands Corsaires, étant le premier à apparaître dans la série.(Anciennement) | occupation = Pirate, plus Grand Sabreur au Monde, Capitaine Corsaire(Anciennement) |épithète = "Oeil de Faucon Mihawk" (鷹の目のミホーク, Taka no Me no Mihōku) "Le plus grand escrimeur du Monde" (世界最強の剣士, Sekai Saikyō no Kenshi) | lieuvie = Île de Kuraigana | statut = Vivant | prime = Inconnue (gelée) | naissance = 9 MarsDatabooks One Piece/Blue Deep : Characters World p. 84 : Son anniversaire et son signe astrologique sont révélés.SBS One Piece Manga — Tome 79 : Calendrier des anniversaires. | âge = 41 ans (avant ellipse) 43 ans (après ellipse) | taille = 1m98''One Piece Manga'' - SBS Tome 58 - L'âge et la taille de Mihawk sont dévoilés. | groupe sanguin = S Databooks One Piece/Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary : Son groupe sanguin, sa prime ainsi que quelques détails de son histoire sont révélés. | signe astrologique = Poisson | voj = Takeshi Aono Hirohiko Kakegawa (Épisode 461 +) | vof = Mathieu Moreau (23-45) Yann Pichon (151-515 + ES 1) Nicolas Matthys (719+) Christophe Hespel (Film 14) |vof AB = Marc Bretonnière}} Dracule Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク, Jurakyūru Mihōku''), connu sous le surnom d’œil de Faucon" (鷹の目, Taka no Me) est le premier Capitaine Corsaire à apparaître. Il est le détenteur du titre du "Plus grand escrimeur du monde" (世界最強の剣士, Sekai Saikyō no Kenshi) et fût l'entraîneur de Zoro Roronoa durant l'ellipse de 2 ans. Il est également le troisième antagoniste de l'Arc Baratie après Don Krieg et Gin, un des antagonistes principaux de l'Arc de Marineford où il a pris part à la bataille de Marineford et s'est rangé du côté des Marines, avec la plupart des autres Shichibukai. Apparence Mihawk est un homme grand au teint pâle, avec une courte barbe noire et des favoris qui pointent vers le haut. Son surnom provient de ses yeux étrangement colorés (rouges dans le Manga, jaunes dans l'anime), qui ressemblent aux yeux d'un faucon. Mihawk porte des vêtements ornés de noir et de rouge, avec un crucifix comme pendentif (qui se révèle être une minuscule épée), lui donnant l'apparence d'un escrimeur espagnol. Il porte un chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec un grand panache et une longue cape noire ouverte. À son domicile dans le château de l'Île de Kuraigana, il arbore un pantalon différent et une chemise ouverte blanche. Quand il a rencontré Zoro à l'extérieur, il avait un manteau sombre drapé sur ses épaules. Vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, lors de l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, Mihawk n'avait pas sa barbe, et il ne portait pas son chapeau. Il avait déjà son pendentif, et arborait ce qui ressemblait à une veste à motifs de fleurs. Même si ce n'est pas vu directement, il ne semble pas être en possession du Yoru à ce moment. Il porte un Kogatana autour de son cou, apparaissant comme un petit pendentif en forme de croix doré contenant une lame à l'intérieur, dont il se sert pour battre les ennemis qui ne sont pas dignes de mourir par son épée, le Kokuto Yoru. Cette grande épée, qu'il porte sur son dos lorsqu'il ne l'utilise pas, a une lame courbée noire, et a également la forme d'un crucifix, avec une garde dorée ornée de perles rouges (qui sont de couleur bleue et verte dans l'anime) et une poignée enveloppée dans des bandages, avec une pointe arrondie au bout. Dans un SBS, Oda a dessiné les Corsaires enfants. Mihawk apparaît avec des vêtements usés et s'entraînant avec une sorte de katana. Galerie Personnalité left|thumb|Une des rares fois où Mihawk rigole Œil-de-Faucon est probablement l'un des personnages les plus sérieux et impassibles de One Piece, très peu de choses, pour ne pas dire rien, ne semblent le surprendre. Même en apprenant que Luffy est le fils de Dragon et en voyant Vista bloquer son attaque grâce à son pouvoir, il ne laisse quasiment jamais paraître des émotions. Malgré son air généralement blasé, le seul désir qu'il exprima fortement fut celui de voir Roronoa Zoro le surpasser après avoir été témoin de la grande détermination dont celui-ci fit preuve. Mihawk démontre un grand sens de l'honneur. Il semble aussi assez insensible au malheur des autres comme lorsqu'il demanda à Perona d'aller pleurer ailleurs parce qu'elle lui cassait les oreilles, alors que cette dernière venait d'apprendre la "mort" de son ancien capitaine "Gecko Moria". Il est capable d'attaquer quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il s'ennuie ou parce qu'on l'a dérangé pendant sa sieste (cf. Don Krieg), même si cette personne ne lui a causé aucun tort. Il veut se mesurer à des adversaires plus puissants pour tester sa propre puissance (cf. Barbe Blanche à Marine Ford) ; c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'intéresse autant à Zoro. Rire Unique Comme beaucoup de personnages du monde de One Piece, Mihawk possède un rire unique, ou plutôt deux, qui sont : "Kukukuku... ou "Wahahahahaha..." Relations Entourage Shanks thumb|220x220px|Shanks et Mihawk Dans le passé, Mihawk parcourut toutes les mers pour combattre Shanks à plusieurs occasions. Il était dit que leurs combats résonnaient d'un bout à l'autre de Grand Line. Cependant, Mihawk a renoncé à essayer de combattre un "manchot" tel que lui. Mihawk et Shanks sont devenus de bons amis et réussissent à bien s'entendre, malgré leurs personnalités opposées. Mihawk respecte beaucoup Shanks et il a même présenté ses excuses à celui-ci, avant d'annoncer qu'il se battrait sans aucune retenue quand il affrontera Luffy, juste avant de lancer son assaut à pleine puissance contre celui-ci à Marine Ford. Quand Shanks fit son apparition, Mihawk quitta le champ de bataille déclarant qu'il avait consenti à participer à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, mais qu'affronter Le Roux dépassait largement leur accord. Roronoa Zoro Dès leur première rencontre à East Blue, Mihawk a été impressionné par la détermination, le courage et le sens de l'honneur du jeune escrimeur. Après l'avoir vaincu, il lui demande d'essayer de le surpasser pour leur prochaine rencontre. Après la bataille de Marine Ford, il est surpris de le revoir sur son île, en compagnie de Perona. Quand Zoro lui demande à genoux de l'entraîner pour qu'il devienne plus fort, il déclare que l'attitude de Zoro est honteuse pour un escrimeur et lui demande de partir. Mais, il change d'avis lorsqu'il comprend que Zoro met sa fierté de côté pour son capitaine, Luffy et accepte de l'entraîner. Perona Perona est arrivée sur l'Île de Kuraigana et s'est installée chez lui, même si Mihawk ne l'y a pas autorisé. Il ne l'a cependant pas chassée. Les humandrakes Ils n'osaient pas s'approcher de son château. Mihawk les décrit comme de bons adversaires pour un sabreur trop sûr de lui. Après l’ellipse, ils aident Mihawk et Perona à cultiver des champs. Ennemis *Barbe Blanche et sa flotte. * Vista : Ils se sont combattus lors de la bataille de Marine Ford. *Son principal rival était Shanks le Roux. Cependant, depuis que ce dernier a perdu son bras, Mihawk ne souhaite plus se battre avec lui. *Don Krieg : sur Grand Line, il a massacré l'intégralité de la flotte de Don Krieg, ne laissant que le bateau du capitaine s'enfuir, pour ensuite le poursuivre jusque sur East Blue. Son seul tort est d'avoir, sans le vouloir, dérangé Mihawk pendant sa sieste ! *Monkey D. Luffy : Il a tenté de tuer ce dernier à Marineford *Zoro Roronoa : Car le but de Zoro est de devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde. cependant, Mihawk a accepté de l'entraîner pendant l'ellipse des deux ans. *Les pirates, en général, car c'est un capitaine corsaire. Aptitudes et Compétences thumb|left|250px|Mihawk retrouvant Luffy au milieu d'un champ de bataille grâce à sa vision perçante.Mihawk possède le titre de meilleur épéiste au monde. Zeff prétend que c'est le plus fort épéiste qui ait jamais existé. Il est capable de couper l'acier sans aucun problème : il l'a démontré en battant Daz Bones en un coup, dont le corps est fait de lames. Il a réussi à découper la vague géante gelée par Aokiji. Il a un des meilleurs sabres au monde, le Kokuto Yoru. Il est assez fort pour battre Jinbe assez rapidement tout comme Mr. 1 ou Baggy (bien que ce dernier soit insensible à ses épées). Les seuls épéistes qui semblent pouvoir rivaliser avec lui étaient Shanks Le Roux et Vista l'Epée Fleurie, mais il souhaite laisser Roronoa Zoro s'améliorer pour devenir son nouveau rival. Cependant, depuis que Shanks a perdu son bras, Mihawk ne souhaite plus se battre avec lui. thumb|right|200px|Mihawk attaquant Zoro à la nuqueMihawk possède, de plus, des aptitudes lui ayant valu le surnom d’œil de Faucon : une vision très puissante, capable de trouver au milieu d'une bataille Monkey D. Luffy alors que ce dernier se déplaçait en Gear Second. Il a également été capable de ne pas perdre des yeux Luffy même en combattant un autre escrimeur, Vista. Il est doté aussi d'une très grande vitesse et de réflexes surprenants. Il manie son épée avec une très grande facilité malgré sa taille et son poids. Mihawk a été vu également utilisé ses mains pour se battre comme lors de son premier combat contre Zoro où il lui donne un coup dans la nuque. Il semblerait qu'il ait une très grande puissance même sans ses armes. Armes *Kogatana, un petit poignard caché dans la croix qui lui sert de collier. Il est vu l'utilisant comme un outil pour manger, mais combiné avec ses compétences d'épéiste, c'est aussi une arme mortelle capable de vaincre les épéistes médiocres ou même ceux avec un certain talent, tel que Zoro qui maniait trois lames durant leur duel. *Kokuto Yoru (sabre noir considéré comme l'un des 12 plus puissants au monde), une lame noire géante en forme de crucifix qu'il utilise lorsqu'il juge son adversaire digne de lui. C'est l'un des 12 Saijo Ô Wazamono. Fluide Mihawk maîtrise le Haki de l'Observation et le Haki de l'Armement. Il a enseigné à Zoro comment utiliser le Haki de l'Armement pour éviter qu'il casse encore ses sabres. Cela implique qu'il possède des connaissances et une maîtrise suffisamment étendues pour pouvoir également apprendre à quelqu'un comment l'utiliser.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 78, Chapitre 779 (p. 3) et Épisode 720 - Mihawk apprend à Zoro à utiliser le Haki sur ses sabres. Histoire Passé Dracule Mihawk était présent lors de l'exécution de Gol D. Roger. Il a voyagé à travers Grand Line puis à fait du château de Kuraigana son domicile. Mihawk était le rival de Shanks le Roux depuis plus de 24 ans , celui-ci le provoquant fréquemment en duel. Leurs batailles ont été d'une telle intensité qu'elles secouaient l'ensemble de Grand Line. Après que celui-ci ait perdu l'un de ses bras il y a douze ans, Mihawk a cessé de se battre contre le pirate. À un moment, il a gagné le titre de meilleur sabreur du monde. Suite à un conflit avec Shanks, il a rejoint le rang des 7 Grands Corsaires. Mihawk fut le responsable de la destruction de la flotte entière de Don Krieg, mis à part son vaisseau amiral, lors de la tentative échouée de Krieg d'entrer et de conquérir la Grand Line. Mihawk a commis cet acte par pur amusement et a poussé le pirate à s'en aller de cette mer. Le sabreur a poursuivi les survivants jusqu'à East Blue au Baratie. Arc Baratie thumb|left|200px|Mihawk donnant le coup de grâce à Zoro Il est arrivé jusqu'au Baratie puis détruit le vaisseau de Krieg et se dirige en direction du restaurant à bord de sa Barque Mortuaire. Un pirate lui demande alors la raison de sa venue mais il déclare qu'il passe simplement le temps. Il lui tire dessus, cependant Mihawk a dévié les balles avec la pointe du sabre. Zoro le reconnaissant immédiatement provoque le Corsaires en duel qu'il accepte. Mihawk demande la raison qui pousse le sabreur à l'affronter et Zoro lui fait part de sa promesse faite à une amie. Ce dernier affirme qu'il n'est pas un idiot qui utilise tout son pouvoir juste pour chasser de simples petits larbins. Œil-de-Faucon sort un canif du pendentif autour de son cou. Zoro attaque avec son santoryu mais il se retrouve facilement bloqué par le couteau qui lui permet de se demander si l'écart entre les deux est vraiment important. Le Chasseur de Pirates tente de l'atteindre avec des coups de sabre répétés que Mihawk esquive sans la moindre difficulté avant de perforer Zoro et il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas reculé. Zoro dit que tous les serments, les promesses et les transactions qu'il a faite seraient disparus s'il avait reculé et dit que la mort aurait été meilleure. Mihawk a été tellement impressionné par l'esprit de Zoro, qu'il lui accorde un affrontement contre l'épée noire Kokuto Yoru. Zoro décide d'effectuer sa technique la plus puissante, Sanzen Sekkai, mais Mihawk la surpasse de loin et brise deux de ses trois épées dans le processus. Mihawk défait Zoro en lui donnant une grève presque fatale. Zoro, en admettant sa défaite totale, se laisse dominer par Mihawk en face à face, et comme un véritable épéiste et attend son attaque finale. Mihawk accepte cette offre et tranche le torse entier de Zoro, mais il se retient juste assez pour permettre à Zoro de vivre. Cette blessure laissera une énorme cicatrice, l'une des seules et la plus grande de Zoro. Il n'en mourra pas et jure de devenir assez fort pour battre Mihawk un jour. Luffy en colère s'en prend à Mihawk, il révèle que Zoro n'est pas mort et demande à celui-ci de se surpasser. Œil de Faucon reconnut Zoro presque comme digne d’intérêt, une force qui pourra sûrement un jour le dépasser, il est encore trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour mourir selon lui. Zoro l'appelle en larmes, proclamant que, peu importe quoi, il ne perdrait plus jamais. Ensuite, Mihawk raconte à Zoro son nom complet et lui donne un défi : découvrir le monde réel, devenir plus fort. Zoro doit arriver au plus haut sommet et le surpasser! Après avoir entendu les objectifs de Zoro et lui avoir lancé un défi, Mihawk demande à Luffy quel est son but. Quand Luffy dit à Mihawk qu'il sera le futur roi des Pirate, Mihawk lui dit que c'est encore plus difficile que de le dépasser. Suite à ses nombreux événements survenus avec Zoro et Luffy, Mihawk décide qu'il est temps pour lui de revenir à Grand Line pour une sieste. Don Krieg est offensé par l'attitude du Corsaire envers ses hommes et lance une attaque contre lui. Mihawk l'interpelle simplement. Et dans une dernière attaque, il frappe de nouveau le navire de Krieg, ce qui a amené le navire déjà détruit à se détacher en morceaux. Mihawk disparaît dans la poussière. Depuis ce jour, Mihawk s'intéressera de près à l'avenir de Luffy et Zoro, qui l'ont impressionné. Arc Loguetown Suite à la défaite d'Arlong, Mihawk rend visite à son vieux rival, Shanks. Lorsqu'il arrive sur l'île où se trouve Shanks, il rencontre des membres de son équipage qui prennent peur en le voyant. Il leur pose des questions sur le sort de leur supérieur hiérarchique. Il trouve Shanks et lui montre la première affiche de Luffy ce qui surprend tout le monde. Puis l'Empereur l'a invité à se joindre au banquet, lui proposant une boisson. Arc Jaya Les 7 Grands Corsaires doivent se réunir à Marie Joie afin de discuter du remplacement de Crocodile suite à sa défaite face au Chapeaux de Paille. Mihawk a été vu portant la deuxième récompense de Luffy et la première affiche de Zoro dans son petit braquet en direction de Marie Joie. Il a commencé à se rappeler son combat contre Zoro dans le restaurant Baratie. Plus tard à Marie Joie, alors que la réunion est sur le point de débuter. Mihawk intervient, tous ont été surpris, en particulier Don Quichotte Doflamingo et Sengoku qui ne s'attendait pas à son apparition, il a mentionné qu'il était là seulement en tant que spectateur. Laffitte apparaît et déclare qu'il souhaite présenter le nom de son capitaine pour la nomination de Corsaire. Le nom de "Teach" est présenté par Laffitte. Arc Amazon Lily Un navire s'occupe du transport des 7 Grands Corsaires jusqu'au quartier général de la Marine. Il mange et boit en compagnie de ses autres collègues. Arc Impel Down Juste avant la bataille, Mihawk est vu au siège de Marine Ford, attendant avec les autres Corsaires d'être appelée à se battre, l'attente commence. Arc Marine Ford thumb|200px|left|Mihawk attaque Barbe Blanche. Mihawk, durant la guerre, arriva comme il avait été ordonné et était prêt à affronter l'Équipage de Barbe Blanche et ses alliés. Lorsque Newgate arriva sur les lieux, un petit peu après, il décida d'attaquer le vieil homme avec son sabre pour voir la distance de pouvoir entre Barbe Blanche et les autres hommes. Il envoya un laser très large qui balaya tout sur sa trajectoire. Alors que Newgate ne faisait qu'observer l'attaque. Diamond Joz, commandant de Barbe Blanche, bloqua l'attaque grâce à son pouvoir, ce qui déplut à Mihawk.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 57, Chapitre 553 (p. 13-15) et Épisode 463. Lorsque Luffy arriva, Mihawk montra un léger signe d'amusement, ajoutant que ce chapeau de paille ne manquait jamais à rendre les choses intéressantes. Lorsque Sengoku dévoila l'identité du père de Luffy, il ne semblait pas du tout surpris, et même, il dit qu'il trouvait cela logique vu la tournure des événements précédents. Il trouva Luffy et, lui envoya un coup de son sabre noir. Il s'excusa auprès de Shanks, disant qu'il n'allait pas se retenir contre le jeune Monkey D. Luffy et il se demanda ce qui allait se produire avec le fameux pirate au chapeau de paille. Est-ce que sa légende s'arrêterait ici et maintenant, ou bien est-ce qu'il pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre s'échapper de son sabre noir. thumb|left|200px|Luffy se protégeant de Mihawk grâce à Baggy. Son combat avec Luffy consistait à plusieurs coups d'épée de longue portée. La première attaque blessa Luffy le projeta contre un mur. Il plonge alors sur lui pour le transpercer mais Luffy réussit à l'éviter à temps. Il lança un autre attaque assez puissante pour couper le top d'un des deux tsunamis gelés et le faire tomber sur le champ de bataille. Pour un bref moment, Mihawk lança des lames d'air sur Luffy qui réussit à les éviter avec succès. Cependant, Luffy ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer et avait du mal à esquiver. Luffy attrapa Baggy, coincé dans la tornade de Crocodile, et l'utilisa comme bouclier contre Mihawk. Baggy, enragé, lança un Muggy Ball sur Mihawk qui, sans efforts, le renvoya sur Baggy. Alors que Baggy prit l'explosion de sa propre attaque, Luffy s'enfuit, mais le Shichibukai ne le perdit pas de vue.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 57, Chapitre 561 et Épisode 470, Mihawk combat Luffy, puis Vista. thumb|200px|Vista combat Mihawk. Marco ordonna à Vista d'affronter Mihawk pour protéger Luffy. Alors que Luffy se dirigeait vers la plateforme, Mihawk en conclut que l'habileté de Luffy à pouvoir se faire des amis est probablement le don le plus puissant et dangereux du monde. Après que l'Armée de Pacifista apparut, Mihawk dit a Vista qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur combat et de le remettre à plus tard. Après que Barbe Blanche fut blessé par Squardo, Mihawk était le seul à ne montrer aucune expression face à l’événement. Il est vu plus tard en train d'affronter les pirates dans la Plaza. Quand Luffy et Ivankov tentèrent encore d'atteindre Ace, Mihawk arriva pour les arrêter, mais il se fera arrêter par Daz Bones, dont il connaît le nom. Daz Bones n'est pas assez puissant et se fait facilement battre, mais Crocodile intervient et entame un combat contre Mihawk, lui disant qu'il devrait faire attention, car il est de mauvaise humeur. Il est vu plus tard combattant des pirates qui lui demandèrent s'il se souvenait de leurs noms, ce à quoi Dracule répondit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tous les insectes qu'il a un jour battu. thumb|200px|left|Crocodile s'interpose entre Luffy et Mihawk. Après cela, il est vu quittant la bataille, avec l'arrivée de Shanks. Un des soldats demande pourquoi il ne les aide pas à affronter Shanks. Mihawk répondit qu'il avait accepté de se battre contre Barbe Blanche, mais se battre contre Shanks n'a jamais fait partie de l'accord. Arc Après-Guerre Pendant que Mihawk se battait à Marineford, Zoro, qui avait atterri là à cause du pouvoir de Kuma, combattit tous les singes guerriers de l'île de Mihawk. Quand Mihawk rentra enfin, Zoro lui demanda de l'entraîner, ce qu'il refusa d'abord en lui répondant qu'il l'avait surestimé, qu'il ne pensait pas que Zoro s'abaisserait à revenir supplier son adversaire de l'aider après avoir subi une flagrante défaite. Zoro lui rétorqua qu'il avait déjà vaincu les singes guerriers en question et qu'il ne restait plus que la tête de Mihawk à vaincre sur cette île, mais qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il lui serait possible de le vaincre tel qu'il est à cet instant. Mihawk comprend alors que Zoro n'agit pas ainsi pour son propre bénéfice, et, qu'au contraire, il a trouvé quelque chose de plus important que sa propre vie. Impressionné par la résolution de celui-ci, qui, pour son capitaine, serait prêt à subir la disgrâce, malgré son grand sens de l'honneur, Mihawk lui annonce que son entraînement débutera lorsqu'il sera guéri et charge Perona de soigner ses blessures. 3D2Y: Surpasser la mort d'Ace ! La promesse de Luffy à ses amis Mihawk, suivi de Perona, se trouvent près du gros bateau de l'Équipage des Pirates Worlds. Perona part combattre Sebastian. Plus tard, Monkey D. Luffy et Boa Hancock battent l’Équipage des Pirates Worlds, Byrnndi World lance alors un énorme boulet de canon sur les Marines grâce à son navire et son fruit du démon, le Moa Moa no Mi mais Mihawk intercepte le boulet de canon en le coupant en deux avec facilité et se pose devant le pirate. Il repart ensuite avec Perona sur son petit bateau. Arc Dressrosa Brandnew parle des Grands Corsaires dont Mihawk, ça veut donc dire qu'il en fait toujours partie. Arc Wano Kuni Il apprend dans le journal que Gecko Moria a survécu. Quand Perona essaya de le rejoindre, il la raisonna en lui expliquant les événements de la rêverie. Plus tard, il apprend que le système des Grands Corsaires a été aboli, il est alors excité à l'idée de se faire à nouveau traquer par la marine. Batailles Principales Marchandise Il apparaît dans différentes séries de figurines comme "Figuarts Zero", "Super Effects Shichibukai Warlords", "Attack Motions", "Portrait of Pirates",... Traduction et enjeux doublages Différences Manga/Anime Les joyaux incrustés sur Kokuto Yoru ont une couleur différente dans l'anime. Marchandises Jeux Vidéos Jouable * One Piece: Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenhen * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: L'Éveil d'un Héros (Le battre durant l'aventure) * One Piece: Going Baseball * One Piece : Grand Battle ! * One Piece: Grand Battle !2 * One Piece Treasure Battle * One Piece : Treasure Wars ! * One Piece: Grand Battle ! Rush ! * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Gigant Battle! * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Burning Blood Ennemi * One Piece: Become the Pirate King! * One Piece: Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * One Piece : Yume no Luffy Kaizokudan Tanjou * One Piece : Dragon Dream ! * One Piece Round the Land ! * One Piece: Romance Dawn * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Unlimited World Red Support * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Non-Jouable * One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Futilités *Il est parfois comparé au véritable pirate Bartholomew Roberts, aussi connu sous le nom de Black Bart, qui est reconnu pour son long manteau rouge, son chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec une plume rouge et une croix en diamant attachée à une chaîne en or autour de son cou. *Mihawk est né le même jour que Franky et Shanks, le 9 Mars. * Kokuto Yoru est un des seuls sabres de One Piece qui ne possède pas de fourreau. Mihawk le maintient sur son dos avec deux sangles. * Kokuto Yoru est le plus grand sabre connu en terme de taille (hormis bien évidemment les armes des géants). *Son nom signifie à peu près la même chose que son surnom, "Mi (見み, mi)" signifie "regard" en japonais, donc l'idée de l’œil, et "hawk (ホーク, hōku)" signifie "faucon" en anglais. * La même lame que son Kokuto Yoru en blanc apparaît en possession du maître des singes, que Zoro doit battre durant l'entrainement des deux ans, mais seulement dans l'animé. *Sa boisson favorite semble être le vin. On peut le voir lorsqu'il en boit avec, à côté de lui, un verre et une bouteille à Mary Geoise et dans son château. *Le seul duel qu'on ait vu entre lui et Shanks est un duel très bref présent dans le jeu vidéo One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2 : L'Eveil d'un Héros, qui les présente en tant que boss. *Son animal désigné est le Faucon. *Au 4ème Sondage japonais du Tome 55, Mihawk est classé comme le 12eme personnage le plus populaire, faisant de lui le plus populaire des grands Corsaires ainsi que le "méchant" le plus populaire de One Piece. *Il se classe 23ème du 5ème tournoi de popularité publié dans le Shonen Jump. *Dans le 6ème sondage japonais, il a été omis par erreur de sa 22ème place, faisant que chaque personnage qui l’a suivi (à partir du 23e) est un rang trop haut. *Ses yeux sont jaunes dans l'anime mais rouge dans la version colorée du manga. * Les yeux de Mihawk ressemblent à ceux d'Im et à ceux de Hakuba/Cavendish quand ils partagent leur visage. *Sa boisson préférée est le vin rouge. *Il est le seul Shichibukai sans prime connue. *Le groupe sanguin de Mihawk est S. *L'apparence et le nom de Mihawk pourrait être une référence au vampire, ils sont issus de plusieurs mythologies différentes. *"Dracule" Mihawk pourrait être inspiré du Comte Dracula, l’antagoniste transylvain de l’œuvre majeure de Bram Stoker, qui parût en 1897. *La fleur de chrysanthème sur la manche de Mihawk ressemble la fleur de chrysanthème, emblème du clan Tokugawa, une puissante famille de Daimyo japonais. Références Liens Externes *Faucon - Article wikipédia sur l'animal qui a inspiré le nom et l'apparence de Mihawk. Navigation du Site en:Dracule Mihawkes:juraqui Mihawkde:juraqui Mihawkit:juraqui Mihawkca:juraqui Mihawk Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages de Grand Line Catégorie:Alliés du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Épéistes Catégorie:Personnages du Baratie Catégorie:Antagonistes Saga East Blue‎ Catégorie:Antagonistes Saga Grande Guerre Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki de l'armement Catégorie:Personnages présents dans une Mini-Aventure Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki de l'observation Catégorie:Anciens Capitaines Corsaires